The invention relates to a deck for a magnetic tape cassette apparatus comprising a capstan drive motor and an axially movable servo rod which is driven by a servo motor via a servo mechanism. The movement of the servo rod controls functional parts of the apparatus, such as a head-mounting plate, a loading mechanism and a switching mechanism, a microprocessor, which receives switching signals, and a control device for the servo motor.
In magnetic-tape-apparatuses intended for playing tape cassettes, in particular Compact Cassettes, it is known to change the position of the magnetic head relative to the magnetic tape in the cassette. This is effected by moving a head-mounting plate carrying the magnetic head. It is also common practice to provide a loading mechanism adapted to receive a Compact Cassette and to bring the inserted Compact Cassette into a play position. For this purpose a lifting device is employed. In apparatuses of the auto-reverse type, having two playing directions, the tape-transport direction typically depends on the direction of rotation of the motor, pressure rollers being pressed against a first or a second capstan and the turntables for the magnetic tape being driven alternately in one direction or the other.
Moreover, DE 33 15 882.3 CS describes a magnetic-tape apparatus in which a servo-rod can be driven in each of its axial directions by means of a motor in order to perform loading functions, and switching functions between the transport directions. To perform these functions the servo rod must always be set to a reference position to which the various functions are referred. This is both mechanically and electrically intricate and requires much time between the instant at which a play function is stopped and another function is started.
It is also known to drive the turntables of the deck directly by means of a motor for the purpose of winding or rewinding the tape in the cassette. Such a device system enables friction couplings to be dispensed with, but as a separate drive unit, it constitutes an intricate construction.